Harry Porker
by Beatrixo Lestrange
Summary: Voldemort's latest plan has Harry screaming for more.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry!" Vernon called from the kitchen. "Come here right now!"

Harry Potter was a very typical boy, a very typical boy indeed. He had a lightning bolt shaped scar, black unruly hair and the greenest eyes you had ever seen.

* * *

Lord Volemort watched him intently through his all seeing eye, watching his slim, muscular body beneath the baggy clothes the filthy muggles had give to him. His tongue wet his dry lips and an odd feeling of pleasure spread through his body. Oh how he imagined Harry was in his arms, sweet, gentle Harry…

"My Lord?"

"What!" Voldemort cried. "I wasn't spying on Harry!"

Bellatrix Lestrange rolled her eyes. "I figured, my sire…"

"What?" Voldemort snapped. He noticed one hand was on his crotch and he quickly moved it away, exposing something far more revealing. Voldemort stared at Bellatrix. "You wanna go?"

Bellatrix said nothing to this.

"What do you want peasant?" he said, staring through the eye again. "Leave me to my young suitor."

"That is what I came to talk about," Bellatrix flipped the hair from her eyes. "I'm afraid your obsession with the Potter boy goes unnoticed."

Voldemort pulled out his wand. "You wanna try me bitch?"

"No my king!" Bellatrix held up her hands. "What I am saying is…maybe you are going about the situation the wrong way."

Voldemort's grip tightened on his wand. Every second she spoke was another second he lost ogling the mighty Harry Potter.

"I believe if we are to destroy the Potter boy we must make him lose focus of what is right," she said. "Maybe if he loved you as much as you loved him-"

"LOVE!" Voldemort scoffed. "That's gay!"

"But my sire-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And Bellatrix was no more. Voldemort stroked his hairless chin and stared at Harry pouring his fat muggle uncle some orange juice. His strong biceps clenching, his broad back expanding and falling.

After Voldemort changed his robes a brilliant idea came to him. If Harry Potter lost sight of what was right and true, then he could destroy him easily! It was so erudite and genius he wondered how he hadn't thought of it before!

Voldemort pulled out his wand. "I'll need to change the boy's fate…and what is the number one distracter of teenage boys?" He looked over at Bellatrix's dead body. "The answer is horniness. Maybe if you weren't dead you'd have been able to figure that out." Then for emphasis he added, "Bitch."

He drew his wand and said the spell. It was an easy spell to cast; but he'd only used it a few times. Molly Weasley, Snape, Dumbledore, Dolores Umbridge, Susan Bones, Sirius, Pettigrew, Xenophilius, two cats, a donkey and a zebra were just a few of his "subjects". "By the power of the almighty whore," he chanted. "Open the boy's mind, and legs, like a door!" he flicked his wand, sat back in his chair, placed one hand in his pants and waited for the dominos to fall.

* * *

"Harry!" Vernon called from the kitchen. "Come here right now!"

Harry Porker was a very typical boy, a very typical boy indeed. He had a lightning bolt shaped scar, black unruly hair and the greenest eyes you had ever seen. Yet he couldn't help but feel like something was…wrong. His eye kept twitching and he couldn't stop smiling.

Harry Porker was about to have a very good day indeed.

He came out of his tiny room under the stairs and saw his Uncle Vernon sitting in his fat glory at the kitchen table. He was wearing a tank top that barely covered his fat stomach and jeans. "Make me breakfast Harry, I want pancakes."

"Do you need them?" Harry asked snidely. He went to the refrigerator and got the pitcher. He turned around to see his Uncle standing before him like some kind of bear. "What?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said," Harry's mind was devoid of all thought except for one. How Vernon's cum tasted. A devious smile formed on Harry's face. He reached for his wand. "You want pancakes fat man? Fine. _Petrificus Totalus!" _Vernon's hands locked at his side, he fell backwards and hit the linoleum with a loud thump. Luckily the only thing that could wake Dudley up was an earthquake and Petunia would probably be glad. She hadn't gone down on him in weeks, Harry remembered those nights under the stairs. When their beds would creak from ten in the night until ten in the morning, Petunia's orgasmic screams filling the air as Dudley filled her with his almighty seed.

Harry shivered with pleasure just thinking about it. He stared at Vernon who stared right back at him with his piggy little eyes. Harry grabbed a handful of Vernon's hair and sat the man up, he was heavy, Harry's erection poked into his soft belly. Harry placed a sloppy kiss on Vernon's lips and then another on his forehead. "I'm. Gonna. Wreck. You," his voice was hungry with desire.

He tore off Vernon's shirt and placed a barrage of kisses over his furry chest and belly. He slapped Vernon across the face and watched his jowls quake. The quivering amounts of flesh only made the young boy hornier. He couldn't get his own shirt off fast enough.

Harry kissed Vernon on the mouth, trying to jam his tongue down his throat as far as it would go. Vernon squirmed and tried to bite him. Harry pulled back, his forehead now beading with sweat, and bit Vernon on the nose. He bit and bit until he drew blood. Vernon nonverbally screamed, blood dripping from the bridge of his nose and fell onto his stomach.

Harry's mouth was watering when he thought of tearing into that massive ass. Harry licked Vernon's cheek, tasting the earthy quality of his unshaven face. This nearly made him cream his pants. His pants!

Harry slowly reached for his pants.

"Vernon?" Petunia called from upstairs. "Vernon are you ok?"

Shit! Harry put on his shirt and pulled out his wand and reanimated Vernon. Vernon opened his mouth to scream, Harry clamped his hand over his mouth. "If you say anything I will kill you. Understand?"

Vernon said nothing, impressed with Harry's bold attitude. Harry smirked and kissed him on the mouth again, he ran his fingers through his gray hair. "God I am gonna destroy you," he hissed. "Now sit down fat ass. Ass…" Harry smacked Vernon's ass, watching it ripple like water, mentally downloading the image. "God damn you are one sexy motherfucker." He kissed Vernon on the navel and worked his way up his chest. When he got to his mouth he tongue kissed him for a moment before biting his lip. Harry grinded into Vernon's hip and shoved his erection into the back of his knee.

It was only when he saw Petunia on the stairs that he finally gained a bit more control. He sat down and pulled a chair close to him. "Sit down," he smiled. "Uncle Vernon."

Vernon did as he was told.

"Good little piggy," Harry smiled. "Good little piggy indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Petunia was an old, withered woman who had nothing to look forward to in life. Her husband was a fat slob who rarely touched her and her child was a half wit who could barely tie his shoes. THEN to add to that suck salad was her nephew, the illustrious Harry Porker. She knew of her Witch sister and her wicked ways. She hated her. Lily was always a slut. Promenading as she would seduce boys to have sex with in their room. At least once a week she would walk in on Lily giving a boy a hand job on her bed or performing some strange sex act with magic just to get by after a hard day.

She always wanted everyone to think she was so fragile, so special. But Petunia knew better. Petunia knew better.

Lily was a maneater.

And, if she was horny enough, a womaneater too.

Petunia hated her sister. And if there was one thing she hated more than her it was her nephew. He was a weirdly attractive fifteen year old male who lurked around their house like some kind of owl. Watching her. Petunia might have been old but she was still a looker. Any one would be _lucky _to have her.

That's what a young Harry Porker was thinking when his Aunt came down the stairs. She was wearing a red sundress that hung off her bony shoulders. Harry licked his lips to keep his sexual demons at bay.

"Good morning Vernon," Petunia said acidly, looking down her nose like some kind of raven. Vernon nodded stupidly, Harry's tip (of his wand) digging deeply into the small of his back. "Harry."

"Auntie," Harry said with a smile. "Vernon and I were just…hanging out, weren't we Uncle?"

Vernon nodded contently, his hands shaking and sweat falling down his meaty jowls. Harry shuddered with a sick sense of pleasure. Soon enough he would unload…soon…"Petunia…" Vernon said in a ragged whisper. "Would…you like…to go fetch…the mail?"

"No!" Petunia laughed dryly. "Why in the world-"

"PETUNIA RUN!" Vernon cried. "The boy-"

"STUPEFY!" Harry was up in a heartbeat. A jet of red light hit Vernon's chest and he spun to the ground. Petunia turned to run, Harry grabbed a handful of her stringy hair and forced her into a kiss. His tongue slithered down her throat, her putrid saliva mixing with his sweet young saliva. He pulled away and spat in her face. Petunia slapped him across the face.

Harry roared with excitement and ripped her top off. His strong arms working at overtime. Her saggy breasts in full view. Harry couldn't help himself. He grabbed both nipples and twisted, the entire time grinding his erection into her waist, harder and faster, his heart was trying to break out of his chest.

Harry kissed her harder, his left hand stayed attached to one nipple but his right hand slowly worked off her pants. His hands touched her soft, hairless crotch and then made their way to her wrinkled ass. Harry slapped it as hard as he could and then kissed her so roughly she fell to her knees.

"Since you're down there," Harry gasped for air. He aimed his wand at her head. "_Imperio_." Petunia's eyes went glassy. A sick smile spread across Harry's face. "Suck. My. Dick." He roared. Petunia's hands were struggling to get his pants down so Harry unzipped them. Petunia's mouth was soft yet strong. "Oh god yes." He grabbed a handful of her hair and smelled it, letting the rusty scent linger on his nose.

"I am gonna wreck you," Harry hissed. Petunia kept sucking faster and Harry kept grinding harder.

Harry pulled out moments before he was going to shoot, his penis throbbing and standing at attention, it's full size of nine and half impressive inches. He placed his cold hand on his cock and shot onto Petunia's eye. She moaned with pleasure. Harry punched her in the eye and then bit her nose until he saw blood. His semen mixed with the blood creating a pink mixture that Harry found utterly irresistible.

With all the noise one would expect that Dudley would hear it.

Before he knew what was going on he was licking the mixture off of her only to spit it onto Vernon's large, jiggling ass. Then, using two fingers he jammed his finger into Vernon's rectum. He kept jamming and jamming as his cock stood at the ready yet again.

_That _was when Dudley came down the stairs.

And _that _was when Harry's sexual kitten turned into a lion.


	3. Chapter 3

Dudley was a large, stupid individual with nothing more to offer society. Except his fat, juicy cock that Harry couldn't wait to get his hands on. "Hey Dudley," he smirked, his wand poking the inside of his pocket. "Whatcha doin?"

"What are you doing to my mom-" Dudley began. Harry's tongue had already began to slither down his throat. Harry pinched Dudley's fat ass and shoved his thumb into his butthole, he shoved harder and Dudley involuntarily slammed into him. Harry pulled his thumb from his butthole and shoved his thumb in Dudley's mouth.

"You like that?" he hissed. "You like that?"

Dudley was crying, tears were running down his face. Harry slapped him across the face and pulled him in close.

"Yeah you fucking do."

He stuck his tongue in Dudley's ear and began to twist his nipples. "Dudley run!" Petunia whimpered to no avail. Harry kicked her into the nose, pulled his tongue out of Dudley's ear and pulled down his basketball shorts. Dudley's dick was small, but he wanted it all to himself.

Harry got down on his knees and began to suck on Dudley's cock. Dudley started to run so Harry petrified him to make it easier. He sucked harder, faster, but it wasn't quenching his thirst for sex.

He got up, slapped Dudley again, tongue kissed him harder and licked his teeth. "You're cute, but you're not my type. None of you are." He hissed. "I need sex. I need thrill. I need…" he thought of the only person who could quell his sexual appetite.

Draco Malfoy.

His sword enemy.

And secret crush for years.

He would do what these filthy muggles couldn't.

He stared at the three of them. "You're all dead to me," he smiled. "In fact…" he reached over and grabbed a knife. "Speaking of dead…"

Dudley's eyes went wide as Harry pressed the blade against the shaft of his penis. "This is gonna hurt you a helluva lot more than it's gonna hurt me!" he laughed. He began to saw, tearing into the spongy flesh, blood falling onto his wrists and onto the nice tiles. Someone Harry found this erotic.

Just the mere sawing off Dudley's tool. Dudley was crying harder now but Harry didn't care. He started sawing much slower now, wanting to relish every sick moment of this process.

Sadly it didn't last too long. Dudley's three inch penis fell and rolled under the fridge. "Now for the balls," Harry hummed. They looked almost like kiwis, they were so tiny. He stabbed each of them and then watched the fluid drain.

Eventually that got boring so he decided to pass the time by shoving the knife up Petunia's babymaker. It wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. Sure she screamed and jerked and the sound of her screams made him jizz on her face but it wasn't enough. He needed more.

So he cut off her breasts and put one on Vernon's face. They were saggy, loose and the whole thing was so bloody he doubted anyone would ever notice.

"You people bore me," he said simply. He jammed the knife into Vernon's ample asscheek, grabbed his broomstick and went into the night. "Hogwarts whore I come," he cackled.


End file.
